Wrath of Fire
by Decourishkin
Summary: Shu is falling to the hands of an unkown enemy. Wei and Wu have disappeared! Whats going on? R&R (btw i suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: U know the usual blabber, I don't own any blah blah blah  
  
A/N: 1st dynasty warriors fic so if I don't get a lot of things right say so in a review and corrections will be made, thnx  
  
*** *** ***  
  
---Chapter 1---  
  
The sun beat down upon the blood spilt ground. The wind carried the sweet metallic smell of blood miles away. A ferocious battle had been waged here, and no prisoners we're taken. All what stood in the carnage was a green flag bearing the sign of Shu with a tall, dark warrior, clad in chain mail and holding a double ended axe, with a pole length at least 3 meters long. He looked about the scene, reminiscing on what had just happened, and scarcely believing himself. Did he really just kill all these people? Was it their scarlet life, which now shone on his cold steel blades? "What's done is done, I cant change it. S'pose its time to head back anyway". He mounted his horse, a strong sturdy horse, and as swift as the most agile bird, his cobalt blue hair coving his whole body and his mane, a mix of black and white hair, flew effortlessly in the north westerly wind. "Hya! Lets go Blue Lightning, we have to report the attack". The horse jeered slightly but eventually started heading back the way they had came.  
  
The horse cantered for a while, eventually breaking into a trot because of the heat. Ahead of them was a great hill, upon which they would be able to see the city of Xi Ping where Liu Bei currently resided along with his brothers Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and his noble bodyguard Wei Yan. Blue Lightning climbed to the top of the hill. The air was somewhat cooler now, as the sun had began to set, but the site which befell our hero was far from promising.  
  
Ahead in the distance, great flames could be seen, towering some 100 feet, licking at the clouds. House's of peasants and nobles we're under attack, and the people themselves where running for Xi Ping castle, where Liu Bei and the rest of the Shu forces we're residing. On the walls of the castle, shadows could be seen, climbing up to the summit of the castle, and on the ground 4 generals could be seen fighting soldiers, their troops already fallen by battle. They we're surrounded by a good 5,6,700 and they seemed to be a never ending flow of how many they had. "Hurry Blue Lightning! To the city!" cried the already battle worn hero "Do not fear Liu Bei! Zhou Yan is coming!" and with that, the horse stormed down the hill to the cities main gates, Zhou Yan preparing himself for a long battle ahead.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
It was night when he had reached the castle walls. "When I call Blue Lightning, come for me at the castle. Be careful" the horse responded immediately to its masters actions and went off in a place to be ready. Zhou Yan scanned the surrounding area. A group of 4 soldiers, lead by a Major we're walking alongside the wall's path. Now was a good time to make himself known, thought Zhou Yan.  
  
He jumped down, Double Axe firmly in his grasp, ready to strike. He landed on one of the soldiers sholdours, instantly cracking it, turned about and kicked another one in the side of his face, turning his head a sharp 180 with a loud crunch, instantly snapping his neck bones. The other two readied themselves to strike, one of them unsheathing a long sword, whilst the major and the last soldier lowered their spears. Zhou Yan, menacingly looking at the first soldier, spun his double axe about himself, never breaking eye contact with his victim, and brought the head of one side of the axe's down unto the soldier with such a force, it tore straight through his chest and stopped at his knee cap, where he yanked it and broke the bone. For a few seconds, the dead man gargled on his own blood, but soon stopped as his body stopped having a fit. The other two looked at what had just happened, feeling the fear fill their hearts. They looked at each other, and without a word, both sychronised their attacks and attempted at jamming their spears into Zhou Yan. But he was too fast. In the moments it took them to plunge their spears forwards, he had already detached his double axe into two so it made two separate axe's, and flipped over their spears and slamming his weapons into the enemy skulls, cleaving them straight down to the base of the neck, and brutally ripped them back out again. The whole battle itself had taken little more than a minuite, and Zhou Yan, the 6th Tiger of Shu, was left standing alone. "Now for my lord" he spoke silently to himself, avoiding being heard. He re-attached his axe and went silently into the shadows.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A/N: FINALLY! I get a chance to write a story with gore n mucka mucka! Review please, cos like I said, I may not be correct about a few things. Thanks ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Whoa! Forgot to update this story! Anyway, the main character I own, the original ones I use for my own sick pleasure ^__^

*********

---Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival---

After having fought savagely in many past battles, nothing had prepared him for the endless amounts of enemies that rushed out of the gate. The only way their movements could be described was like an evil swarm, sweeping over all the goodness in the city and chocking it with its cold evil grasp. Screams echoed in the night sky which was illuminated with the fires below. Children crying, Women running, Men fighting, Horses charging, Dogs Barking, the whole city seemed to be full of hate, and fear. It was in this moment when no hope could be seen. Fate, it seemed, had come to claim them. 

Zhou Yan, fiercly slaying the enemy troops with his Double Axe, and peppering them from a distance with his crossbow, couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the ever increasing numbers of enemy troops which surrounded him. Every time he took one down, 5 more seemed to rush into his place. He swung his double axe around him in such a fashion that you may have thought that the weapon was permanently attached to him. Several troops, armed with long curved swords which he had never seen before, charged at him from his left. He leapt into the air, broke apart his axe as he had done before, and threw it at the two nearest to him, hitting on square in the chest and cutting the others left leg off, making him cry out in immense pain. Un-armed, he jumped down and started attacking them with an amazing number of kicks and blows that the group we're dispatched quicker than they had came. Diving for his weapons, he saw something on one of the bodies of the soldiers he had killed. Something vitally obvious, but he had never had the time before now to notice. They we're all wearing yellow scarves around their heads. "Impossible!" he cried "I witnessed My Lord plunge his sword deep into the heart of that fiend and dispatching his followers!". He recovered his weapons, and re-attached them. "I must see to my lord!" he shouted, this time swinging the double axe out long so it caught the knee-caps of several near by soldiers, slicing straight through skin, muscle, ligaments and bone, with blood oozing out and gushing all over the dry soil. "Hya! Fools! GeT-oUt-Of-My-WaY!!!!!!!" he roared, unleashing the power of his musou. He span the double axe out infront of him several times before breaking it apart and slicing through the nearest line of infantry he could see, and finishing off by plunging them into the ground, sending out a great shockwave which would have rocked the hells themselves off balance. The surrounding area all flew away from him, as if being knocked back by a huge wind. "I am coming Liu Bei!" he leapt up onto the nearest roof he could see and began hoping from roof-top to roof-top with single bounds. He could see the flaming castle in front of him, and outside the burning wreck stood 3 grand noble warriors, one holding a long sword, the other a snake style spear, and the last some sort of puado with a longer handle. He instantly recognised the figures as his masters kinsmen, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and in the middle stood his lord himself, Liu Bei. 

He had been paying so much attention to the fight outside the castle, that he did not notice the group in front of him as he leapt headfirst over to the over side of the roof and straight on top of one of them. 

"Halt!" cried one of them, holding an oddly shaped dagger in one hand, and a short sword in the other. The surrounding group all pointed their weapons at him. He had no choice but to comply.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!".

"We, are the children of heaven. Blessed with the might of our lord, we worship him and we would give our lives for him".

"And who is your lord?!". Zhou Yan's patience was growing thinner and thinner.

"Zhang Jiao, master of the white tiger spirit".

"Well, you must be mistaken, Zhang Jiao is dead. I witnessed his death-".

"NO! No. You are gravely mistaken, poor boy. What you witnessed, was not his death" he smircked "it was his transcendence!" he laughed manically.

"Transcendence into what?". Zhou Yan was puzzled by the mad cracklings of this man.

"The ultimate being! Behold. . ." and with that, Zhou Yan was forced to his feet, his arms held behind his back. He would have struggled if it wasn't for the things he saw infront of him, at the castle entrance. 

There stood a man, dressed in pure white robes which gleemed in the twilight abyss of the night sky. He held in his right arm an orb which, even from such a distance, seemed to emit evil to the surrounding area. He began walking up to the group of soldiers in front of him who all stepped aside to make way, and into the circle where the 3 brothers of Shu stood. The looks on their face's were that of shock and horror. 

Unable to make out what they we're saying, Zhou Yan tried his hardest to break free but eventually decided to stop once the first mans dagger had been pressed against his throat. 

He looked back to the castle and saw that they had stopped talking, and the 3 warriors were running towards Zhang Jiao. 

Something caught his eye, something was wrong. The whole area seemed as though to be drawn to the orb which Zhang Jiao held, as if it was a great vortex. A great number of light surrounded it, which eventually dissapeared into the night and froze Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei in their tracks like statues. Then, the orb began to glow. First a crimson red, then a deep blue followed by a bright yellow and then a neon green. This happend for a few miniutes or so, but then it just stopped. It stopped still. Nothing happend.

A great white pillar of light and energy shot up into the sky from the ball. It pierced straight through the clouds, tearing them apart in an instant, and seemed to go beyond the brink of space. Then, with much effort and force, Zhang Jiao held out his arm and the great energy from the ball seemed to flow throughout his whole body. He concentrated and focused, and a small jet of blinding light shot out and pierced through Liu Bei, and another on Guan Yu, and another on Zhang Fei, tearing straight through them and taking with it their souls which we're torn away from their vessels screaming and writhing, and eventually being sucked straight into the glass orb which Zhang Jiao held.

"Now, its your turn to face the ultimate judgement!" said the man with the dagger, who carried Zhou Yan along with the rest of his comerades off down the building and into the crown below.

********

A/N: i was all out of insperation when i wrote this so if its poor, blame my screwy mind :P


	3. Defeat

Disclaimer: i own no-one except Zhou Yan in this fic

*********

--Chapter 3:Defeat--

Gripped with fear, Zhou Yan could do nothing but watch as his comrade's were slain without any mercy or resent. He could feel the could sweat on the back of his neck making, trickling down his spine. Every muscle in his body was frozen. It was as if he had been turned to stone. The features on his face which normally showed cold, heatless eyes we're scrunched up so tight, that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked back and saw, with great dis-belief, Liu Bei's, Zhang Fei's and Guan Yu's bodies laying motionless on the floor. "Now" said the man who was still holding the knife pressed against his throat "it is time for you to witness the way of peace". 

Something inside him just snapped. That was the final straw. "Peace?!" he cried "How can you talk of peace with such weapons?!" he struggled, even with the knife which seemed to be cutting away slowly at his neck, pressed against it. "Why fool yourself into thinking that he wont do the same to you?!" said Zhou Yan, formulating a plan in his mind.

"We" said one of the guards behind him "are the children of peace, destined to rule the lands by the heavens".

"And have you ever been to these so called 'heavens'?! How do you know that he isn't just lying to you, and that this is nothing more than a cheap trick! He's using you like a puppet master animates his marionettes! Cant you see that?!"

"ENOUGH" said the one with the knife, suddenly becoming enraged and enfuriated. "Now, you shall witness true pain at the hands of the heavens!" and without a moment to spare, he jammed the knife straight into Zhou Yan's gut. Blood slowly trickled out of the wound, and Zhou Yan cried out in pain. It was then when he felt a force, like he had never felt before. It was like electricity, flowing through his body, charging him full of energy. He had never felt so strong, so aware of his surroundings. He was working up into such a frenzy that electricity seemed to spark off of him in all directions.

Knowing that the only way out of this situation was to fight, he lunged foreward off the roof, quickly snapping his double axe back up and clung onto the side of the house. Then, as graceful as a cat, he re-bounded off of it and brought shining death upon the one who had stabbed him. He stood there, as angry as hell itself, and began to start his musou. But something was different. Everytime he hit the enemy, flames charged through his arms and out the tip of his weapon, onto the victim, causing yet even more pain. 30 seconds later, the men around him lay on the floor dead.

"Blue lightning" he called, the blood flowing out of his wound was now coming faster. He could feel himself losing conciousness fast. He double up and put his hand on his mid-section to stop the bleeding, but to no success. He looked up again, into the street filled with the orange glow from the fire around him, and saw a blue flash come charging through the city. "B-blue lightni-ugh" he managed to say before he passed out and fell off of the roof and onto the floor. He closed his eyes and slept, unbeknown to the world. . . 

*********

A/N: tee hee hee, my 1st created charachter dies already. . . or does he? ;)


End file.
